Ellenfélből szerető
by Gwynda
Summary: Második yaoi alkotásom ItaNaru páros.


Ellenfélből szerető

Egy 15-16 év körüli szőke fiú sétált az erdőben erősen gondolataiba mélyedve, miközben arca komorságot tükrözött. Nem akart még haza menni sem pedig egykori csapat társával találkozni, aki még a faluban volt. Nehezen ismerte be magának, hogy mióta visszajött a rózsaszín hajú lány csak idegesíti az állandó fecsegésével. Kék szemei a távolba révedtek, s egykori riválisára gondolt akit az elválásuk óta egyre jobban hiányolt. Még maga is csodálkozott rajta hogy egyre többször jut eszébe egykori fekete hajú csapat társa. Egyre mélyebbre süllyed gondolataiban, s nem vette észre a felé közeledőt. Mire feleszmélt az illető már közvetlenül mellette állt, s nyugodtan nézte az előttük elterülő folyó vizét. A szőke hajú fiú óvatosan oldalra fordította a fejét, s kék szemei meglepetten elkerekedtek a másik fiú láttán.

-S-sa-sas-sasu-sasuke?-kérdezte döbbenten a szőke fiú

Mellette álló társa nem válaszolt csak a reménnyel telt kék szemekbe nézett, s halványan elmosolyodott pedig ez egyáltalán nem volt szokása. A fekete hajú fiú nyugodtan nézett kék szemű társára, s tekintetét kíváncsian futtatta végig annak testén. Fekete szemeit egy pillanatra lehunyta, s mikor ismét kinyitotta azt felvillant benne a családja minden tagjára jellemző Sharingan. A szőke fiú döbbenten nézett a vörösre vált szemekbe, majd hirtelen lehunyta kék szemeit.

-Csak nem megijedtél Naruto?-kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában a Sasukénak nevezett fiú

-Mit csinálsz Sasuke?-kérdezte meglepetten Naruto

-Hm, nem hittem volna hogy összetévesztesz vele; de ezzel megkönnyíted a dolgom Kyuubi.-válaszolta halkan a fekete hajú fiú

-Mi? Sasuke ne hülyéskedj már ez irtó rossz vicc.-kezdte mondani a szőke srác majd jobban megnézte a mellette állót-Itachi.-suttogta elhaló hangon

A fiú csak elmosolyodott, s ezzel még jobban megijesztette a szőkét aki védekező állásba helyezkedett. Itachi tett felé néhány lépést, mire Naruto automatikusan hátrálni kezdett, amivel egy újabb gúnyos mosolyt csalt az idősebb fiú ajkára. A kék szemű fiú a rá törő pánik miatt egyre jobban hátrált, míg háta egy fa törzsének nem nyomódott. Ezt a fekete hajú fiú kihasználta és két kezét a szőkeség teste mellett a fának támasztotta, míg szemei fürkészően néztek a kék szempárba.

-Csak nem félsz Naruto?-suttogta a szőke fiú fülébe Itachi

-Én nem.-suttogta bizonytalanul Naruto

A fekete hajú fiú kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, majd a szőke fiú ajkára hajolva egy apró csókot lehelt rá. A szőkeség szemei elkerekedtek döbbenetében, s megpróbálta eltolni magától az idősebb Uchihát. Naruto mindkét kezét az idősebb fiú mellkasának támasztotta és teljes erejéből elkezdte tolni minden eredmény nélkül. A fekete hajú fiú megunva a szőke srác ellenállását megfogta annak csuklóit és egy nem túl finom mozdulattal a fa törzséhez nyomta a fejük fölé, míg vörös tekintetét a riadt kék szemekbe függesztette. Még néhány percig kutatóan nézett a kék szemekbe, majd ismét Naruto ajkához hajolt s egy újabb csókot lehelt rá, amit megpróbált elmélyíteni. A fekete hajú fiú próbálkozásait néhány perc múlva egy kis siker koronázta, mivel a szőke fiú ajkai egy kicsit megnyíltak így "fogva tartója" könnyedén becsúsztatta saját nyelvét a fiatalabb fiú szájába. A szőke fiú szemei még jobban kikerekedtek és egyre nagyobb döbbenetet sugároztak az idősebb fiú felé, aki néhány pillanatra megszakította a csókot majd ismét ráhajolt a szőkeség ajkaira. Még jó ideig ostromolta Naruto ajkait, mire azok önkéntelenül megnyíltak így utat engedve a másik fiú nyelvének. Nyelveik lassú táncba kezdtek a másik szájában, s lassú táncuk lassan szenvedélyes csatába ment át. A csók csatának az egyre fokozófó levegő hiány vetett véged, s miután egy kicsit eltávolodtak egymástól szaporán kapkodtak levegő után. Amint kicsit urrá lettek a légszomjon ismét egymás ajkait kezdték kóstolgatni egyre fokozódó szenvedéllyel. Itachi kezei lassan felfedező útra indultak Naruto testén, miközben elengedte a fiú csuklóit hogy mindkét kezével élvezhesse a szőke testét. A fiatalabb fiú sem tétlenkedett kezeit ismét az idősebb fiú mellkasára helyezte, miközben ujjai bizonytalanul elkezdték simogatni a másik felső testét. A fekete hajú fiú testén enyhe borzongás futott végig a bizonytalan érintésre, s akaratlanul is belenyögött a csókba. A kék szemű fiú erre felbátorodott és kicsit bátrabban simogatta a másik hátát és mellkasát, miközben kezei becsúsztak a fekete póló alá és ott folytatták tovább a másik fél kényeztetését. Lassan lefejtették a másik fél felsőjét, s úgy folytatták tovább egymás kényeztetését. Itachi Naruto ajkairól elkezdett lefele vándorolni, s közben meg-megállt egy-egy kicsit hogy elidőzzön a szőke nyakán és kulcs csontján; amit megszívott kicsit s közben a nyelvével is ingerelte a kívánatos bőrfelületet. Naruto még mindig a fatörzsének vette hátát és fejét is kicsit hátrébb hajtotta a kellemes érzésre, amit a másik ajka okozott neki játékával. A szőke fiú ajkait halk nyögések hagyták el ahogy az idősebb Uchiha ajkai egyre lejjebb haladtak mellkasán, s végül megálltak a Kyuubit fogva tartó pecsétnél amit a fekete hajú fiú végig rajzolt nyelvével oda-vissza; s közben meg-meg harapta az érzékeny bőrt. A kék szemű fiú lábai egyre jobban remegtek s meg-meg csuklottak a gyomrában repkedő pillangókkal kiegészülve végül a fatörzs mentén lecsúszott a bársonyos fűbe, s teljesen átadta magát a másik fiú kényeztető ajkainak. Itachi egy halvány mosollyal fektette el a földre csúszott szőkeséget, s miután felé térdelt egy szenvedélyes csókott váltott az alatta kéjesen vonagló fiúval, míg kezei partnere övével bajlódtak. Néhány perces küzdelem után végre engedett a nadrág öve, s az idősebb fiú becsúsztatta egyik kezét a nadrágba miközben a szőke fiú mellkasát kezdte el csókokkal beborítani. Az idősebb fiú ujjait kínzó lassúsággal húzta vissza a szőke fiú merevségén, mire a fiatalabb fiú megborzongott és hangosan felnyögött a borzongatóan új érzésre. Mindkettejük nadrágja egyre szűkebbé vált, s lassan folytogatni kezdte őket. Gyorsan megszabadultak a zavaró ruhadaraboktól, s alaposan végig mérték egymást, mire Naruto teljesen elpirult ezzel egy újabb mosolyt csalva Itachi arcára. A szőke fiú lassan a felette térdelő fekete hajú fiú nyaka köré fonta a karjait, s magához húzta annak fejét hogy ajkaik újra összeforjanak. Az idősebb fiú nem ellenkezett, s boldogan teljesítette társa néma kérését s közben egyik keze partnere merev férfiasságát izgatta; míg másik kezével az alatta fekvő fiú bejáratát izgatta. Egy újabb csókot adott a szőke fiúnak miközben egyik ujjával beléhatolt, s lassan mozgatni kezdte benne. Naruto fájdalmasan felnyögött a kellemetlen érzésre, s szemeiből apró könny patakok kezdtek csordogálni a testébe nyilaló fájdalomtól. Itachi észre vette a fiú fájdalmas arckifejezését, s néhány pillanatra abbahagyta partnere tágítását, hogy az szokja az érzést. Miután valamelyest hozzá szokott az érzéshez az idősebb Uchiha egy újabb ujjával hatolt be a szőke fiúba, majd lassan ismét mozgatni kezdte benne ujjait. Naruto egyre többet szerett volna érezni az idősebb fiúból, de egy szó sem jött ki a száján halk nyögéseken és kéjes nyöszörgésen kívűl. Itachi egyre nehezebben tudta visszafogni magát ezért még egy újjal partnerébe hatolt, s óvatosan tágítani kezdte a szőke fiút. Néhány perc múlva kihúzta ujjait és saját merevségét illesztette a szőke fiú bejáratához, majd lassan és óvatosan beléhatol időd hagyva maguknak hogy szokják az új érzést. Persze közben nem tétlenkedett és kezeiven az alatta fekvő fiú féérfiasságát izgatta továbbra is. Mikor már hozzá szoktak egymás testének közelségéhez lassan mozogni kezdett szőke partnerében, aki közben az idősebb fiú vállába kapaszkodott s körmeivel végig szántott a hátán. Itachi halkan felszisszent az erőteljes szoratástól, amit a vállán érzett s fátyolos tekintettel nézett a szebvedélytől vibrálló kék tekintetbe. Az idősebb fiú lassan fokozni kezdte a tempót, s érezte hogy már nem sok kell hogy elérje a csúcsot. Ezzel nem volt másképp Naruto sem, aki az idősebb Uchiha alatt kéjesen vonaglott és nyögdécselt. Néhány perccel később már mindketten elérték az áhitott beteljesedést, s ezt hangos nyögéssel adták a környezetük tudomására. Itachi még néhány percig Narutoban maradt, majd óvatosan kicsúszott belőle s a szőke fiú mellé feküdt a fűbe. Amint légzésük valamelyest normalizálódott félkönyökre támaszkodott és úgy figyelte a békésen szendergő Narutot; majd lassan felült és öltözködni kezdett. Miután felvette ruháit még egyszer visszanézett a szőke fiúra, aki időközben elaludt arcán egy békés mosollyal. Még egyszer lehajolt hozzá és egy lágy csókot lehelt a kissé nyitott ajkakra, majd alakját lassan elnyelte az erdő. Még mielőtt teljesen eltűnt volna utoljára visszanézett arra a helyre ahol a szőke fiút hagyat, majd folytatta útját. Gondolatban újra és újra átélte az elmúlt órák eseményeit, s lassú léptekkel közelesett a társával megbeszélt helyre. Időközben ismét rajta volt a jól ismert fekete kabát vörös felhőkkel és az elmaradhatatlan kalap, de magában eltökélte hogy ha alkalma nyílik rá ismét felkeresi Narutot.

Vége


End file.
